Never gone
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Peaches' human relatives have died and she doesn't know how to deal with it but Tai and Optimus have an idea of how to help her through the grieving process...proofread by Tatyana Witwicky and her OCs are used with her permission.


Never gone

Disclaimer: song belongs to whoever owns it, Transformers belongs to Hasbro, Tai and Sparrow both belong to Tatyana Witwicky and Peaches is mine.

Stuck at the base again, Peaches thought to herself, as she ran her fingers through her brown hair and turned her blue eyes to Sparrow who was playing with blocks on the floor while Tai played a video game. Today the Pretender who had only found out 4 months ago that she was actually a Cybertronian was in her human mode wearing her favorite colors, orange and red, which were on her pants and shirt respectfully; she also had tan-colored sandals on her feet. In her robot mode, she was mostly orange with red hands and feet and a "ponytail" on her head. Yesterday had been her birthday and it had been fun but the excitement of being 18 in human years had now worn off.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Tai asked.

"I'm sure." Peaches replied, as she continued listening to some music that she liked on her Ipod Touch.

It was then that Barricade had announced the other Autobots had returned from the mission they had gone on last night. "There's bad news for you" the ex-Decepticon said to Peaches.

The latter then wished that she was just being bored again and that was even before she had heard the news…..

(10 minutes later)

Tai looked on in shock as Peaches, who was now in robot mode, screamed various swear words and attempted to throw several things across the room. The latter had just been told the bad news by Ironhide, in these exact words. "Your adoptive human parents were killed by Starscream; whatever he wanted to do it for is unknown. We're sorry."

The only thing preventing Peaches from throwing anything at someone was Barricade, who was currently restraining her despite protests. "That stupid flying Dorito chip-shaped thing; I'll crush him like the chip he's shaped like-" she screamed.

"Peaches calm yourself down." Ratchet ordered her. "I'll have to sedate you if you can't."

Tai looked at Optimus Prime, who was trying to think of what to say to get the 18 years old in human years Autobot trainee to listen to reason. Nobody liked to see Peaches get violent and it did not help that she had a problem with controlling her emotions.

Peaches broke loose from Barricade's grip and immediately ran out of the room, almost tripping over Sparrow, who began to cry to be picked up. Jazz was the one who did so. "Don't you worry sweetspark. Peaches ain't mad with you."

Whatever happened next, someone had to stop the Pretender from being a danger to herself and everyone else. Optimus and Tai both decided that they would be the ones to do it…

(The next day)

Peaches refused to get her morning energon or human food, claiming that she wasn't hungry. While she was training with weapons, she almost hit Ironhide. Luckily, he got out of the way just in time and immediately reprimanded her for being careless. This then turned into a shouting match.

"I'm fine damn it, don't scream at me!" Peaches shouted.

"Don't make me do to you what you almost did to me!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"You're not listening!"

"Ironhide, give her a break." Captain Lennox said as he walked over upon hearing the argument. "He's got a good point Peach; you weren't listening."

The Pretender immediately transformed into her human mode and ran back inside. She had had enough of being outside anyways. Everything was changing too damn fast and nobody seemed to know how she felt. Peaches went to her room and played sad songs for the rest of the day, not bothering to come out for lunch or anything else….

It was later in the evening that Tai had decided to knock on the door to Peaches' room to see if she was all right. The former had already broken the news to her cousin and his friends; Sam was back at college again and hadn't met Peaches yet but he did give his condolences as did Mikaela. Surprisingly, Leo and Miles also felt sorry for the Pretender and wished her better luck in the future with whatever happened.

When the technorganic knocked, Peaches shouted "Go away or come in, I don't really care!"

From the sound of it, the Pretender had been crying for a long time. Tai immediately opened the door and walked in, and gasped in horror; Peaches while in robot mode had attempted to cut herself although she had been crying too much to concentrate and Cybertronian metal was tougher than human skin anyways so she had (thankfully) not been successful. "What were you thinking?"

"I can't stand this! No one knows-"

"That's not true Peaches!" Tai interrupted her. "Now will you please listen?"

Peaches did listen as Tai explained the story of her human dad's death at the hands of Soundwave. When the latter had finished, the former was just shocked and yet at the same time relieved that someone could relate to how she was feeling in the aftermath of her situation. Peaches then began crying again "Don't tell Optimus that I'm crying. He'd think it's stupid."

"I most certainly do not think so Peaches."

The Pretender looked toward the open doorway and saw Optimus there. He immediately walked in and sat next to the Autobot-in-training and his daughter.

"Optimus, I-I'm sorry for how I acted last night-" Peaches immediately began, then couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

Optimus immediately signaled to Tai, who then asked Peaches "Have you ever listened the Backstreet Boys' music?"

"Sure, when I was younger, why?" the Pretender replied.

"We both listened to this song that we thought would help you feel better." Optimus Prime said. "Tai wants you to sing it with her tomorrow."

Oh yeah, tomorrow was the funeral for Peaches' human parents. As per their will, they wanted their ashes scattered over the ocean near Diego Garcia and for Optimus to take care of Peaches as she still felt like a child despite now technically being an adult as a human. Peaches herself then asked "Which one is it?"

"It's called 'Never Gone'." Tai said. "I think it really will help you a lot."

The next day, everyone on NEST base was gathered outside near where the main beach was. Peaches was giving the eulogy and trying not to cry. "Even though they weren't my real parents, they were still Mom and Dad and they taught me that you don't have to be related by blood or programming in order to be a family. Mom always said that even though I wasn't like every other girl, I should not be ashamed of it because being different can be a good thing." She finished.

Tai immediately then walked over to wear Peaches was standing and said "Well, here I go with this song that is dedicated to not just your parents but to everyone who is now in a better place."

Why she was doing this she did not know but Tai immediately started singing the song

**I really miss you, there's something I got to say**

**The things we did, the things we said**

**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**

**You showed me how to face the truth**

**Everything that's good in me I owe to you**

**Though the distance that's between us now may seem to be too far**

**It will never separate us**

**Deep inside, I know you are**

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close, every day, every step along the way**

**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**

**I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)**

**Never gone (no, no, no, no, no)**

**I walk along these empty streets**

**There is not a second you're not here with me**

**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**

**Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone**

**Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me**

**As long as time goes on, I swear to you that you will be**

It was at this point that Peaches got the courage to join in the chorus. She had a few tears running down her face as she began duetting with Tai but no one seemed to notice as they were too busy listening to the song.

**Never gone, never far**

**In my heart is where you are**

**Always close (always close), every day (every day), every step along the way**

**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**

**I know you will be forever in my life yeah**

**Never gone from me**

**If there's one thing I believe (I believe)**

**I believe I'll see you somewhere down the road again**

The technorganic and Pretender sang the chorus two more times. By the time that they were done singing, nearly everyone human and Cybertronian was shedding a few tears or claiming to have something in their optics/eyes (aka Barricade and Director Galloway were part of the latter group).

Peaches then said "Thanks Tai-dye t-shirt".

"Don't you dare call me by that nickname, Peaches and cream." Tai retorted. She was only joking a bit, then gave Peaches a hug.

After the ashes had been spread over the ocean, the Pretender sighed sadly and transformed into her human mode. "I'll miss you both like crazy, just as much as Tai misses Blurr and her human parents."

Optimus Prime smiled and said "Peaches, come here; you two come here as well, Tatyana and Sparrow."

"I was just about to ask, can I think of you as being more like a family since I've been doing that for a while." Peaches replied, as all three femmes were hugged.

"You may." The Autobot leader replied. "And just remember this, we're always here when you need us."

The Pretender then quoted the song one more time '"In my heart is where you are'-well, in my case it's my spark but it's the same idea. I'll do my best on this team because it's what I want to do and Mom and Dad would want me to follow my dreams, even in their absence…."

Author's note: Not the best that I can come up with. Note to Tatyana Witwicky: I don't know if Tai hates the Backstreet Boys or not….


End file.
